Internet has become an indispensable part of people's life. Conventional Internet is accessed through a Personal Computer (PC), that is, people access Internet through a PC. With the flourishing development of mobile terminal technology, people now can access Internet through a mobile terminal anytime and anywhere.
Comparing with accessing Internet through a PC, accessing Internet through a mobile terminal is quite different. First, there are many types of operation platform for mobile terminal, for example, Android platform, Symbian platform, Apple platform and the like. Since the browser device supported by each platform is different from each other, all types of mobile terminals can not adopt a uniform browser device, and thus conventional Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) webpage can not be well presented in all types of mobile terminals. Second, the configuration of the mobile terminal generally is lower than that of the PC, for example, some non-smart phones or ordinary smart phones, of which the configuration generally are relatively low, can not well support some content-rich HTML webpages. Third, the mobile terminal generally accesses a wireless network, which has a low bandwidth and a slow speed compared with conventional wired network. Therefore, for conventional HTML webpages (generally of dozens of KB), the mobile terminal has a very poor browsing effect.
In order to solve the above problem that the mobile terminal can not well support HTML webpages, some solutions have been proposed at present, which mainly include:
(1) Replacing or deleting the HTML tag not supported by Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), so as to convert the HTML webpage into a standard WAP webpage, so that the mobile terminal can access the HTML webpage normally. Since the display interface of the mobile terminal is smaller than that of the PC, and this solution only processes the tag of the HTML webpage, it can not realize compression of webpage and presentation of page core content, so that users can not find useful information directly from the WAP webpage displayed by the mobile terminal.
(2) Deleting the multimedia information contained in the HTML webpage, so that the mobile terminal can browse the HTML webpage. This solution makes the HTML webpage displayed by the mobile terminal lack abundant multimedia information, and thus reduces the readability of webpages and reduces the reading interest of users.
(3) Tailoring HTML webpages, compressing original webpages and saving transmission bandwidth. Since this solution does not process the tag and multimedia information of webpages, many mobile terminals can not display the webpages normally. Therefore, browsing experience of users is reduced.